Rins choice
by earth to earth heart to heart
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru have ended their journey and in chapter four there is a slight lemon in it. R
1. Miroku sick?

Rin's choice

Ok so this is my first fan fiction. I'm also new to so please don't knock. If you see something wrong with my story please feel free to let me know about it and I will try to fix the problem in the story it's self. Also I would love some help on somethings if you feel I have messed up on. R&R. Thanks. earth to earth, heart to heart. I dont own InuYasha in anyway. Even though I wish I did

'..' thoughts

".." speaking

Miroku sick?

'Today is going to be a good day.' Rin thought as she got out of bed, until she heard a very loud and painful moan coming from Miroku's room. She went to see what was wrong with him and if he was alright. When she got there, she saw Sango tending to a very sick looking Miroku.

"Hey Sango is there anything I can help with?" Rin asked when Sango looked up to see who entered Miroku's room.

"Yes there is something you can do for me Rin. Do you mind going in search for he herbs i have written down? They can help lessen the fever Miroku has." Sango said.

"Okay. It shouldn't take me long to find the herbs you have written down. I happen to know where all of them are in InuYasha's forest. Rin said as she got up to leave once Sango gave her the list of herbs that she needed.

"Thank you Rin. Your a big help. Seeing how you know where all the herbs are." Sango said near tears.

"Your welcome Sango. I'm here to help when I can." Rin said before she left to prepare for her visit to the forest.

X...X...X...X...X

As Rin exists the forest from getting the herbs she hears Kirara flying over head. Coming in for a landing Rin sees that Sango and Kagome were on Kirara and that InuYasha came on foot.

"Rin did you get all the herbs that I asked you to get for me?" Sango asked when she got off of Kirara.

"Yeah I did sorry I took so long some herbs where harder to find then others" Rin said.

"It's ok as long as you got al the herbs that's all that counts. Miroku seems to be getting worse as time passes." Sango says in a worried voice.

"Well it's his own stupid fault for using the _Wind Tunnel_. If Miroku wouldn't have used that dmn thing he wouldn't be sick at all. Plus he's not getting any better with us standing here chatting like a bunch of idots." InuYasha said in a rough voice.

"InuYasha's right we better get these herbs to Miroku before he gets any worse. We can all talk later." Sango said.

"Hey any way I can get a ride back to the village Sango?" Rin asked.

"Sure can Rin hop on Kirara. Kagome hang on to Rin so she won't fall off." Sango said in a clear but also happy voice.

"Thanks Sango." Rin said before the group to off heading for the village.

This is it for now. It's getting late and I got chores to take care of. Till then please R&R.


	2. Old friends come back

For those who have been waiting for chapter two its FINALLY here. sorry i've been busy with a lot of things i had places to go and people to see and some times i was dragged along kicking and screaming the whole way there. Lol. so here is chaper two.

Old friends come back

In the middle of the night Rin wakes up with a start. She walks out of her room to see if any one is up but she runs into a wall dressed in a Kimono. The wall turns around and it's Sesshomaru.

"L... Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin stutters.

"Yes Rin, I'm here." Sesshomaru says to her.

'He's finally here! Lord Sesshomaru is back. But for how long though?' Rin thought. She also stood just where she's at, not making a move.

"Rin, I had to see you. It's been so long since I last seen you. You look so much more beautiful then the last time." Sesshomaru said as he hugged her. They stayed like that for a little while.

"Rin, why are you up any way?" Sesshomaru asked, still holding Rin.

"I had a night mare about you dying my lord."She said in a shaky voice.

"Rin no one is going to kill me so long as you live. I made a promise to proctect you and I'm going to keep that promise ." Sesshomaru said before he picked Rin up and carried her to the bed.

"My lord why have you come back to see me?" She asked. Hoping that she would get an answer from him.

"I've come back because I want you by my side. I've tried living without you, but I just can't do it. Please say you will live with me." Sesshomaru said in a voice of pure longing.

"I will come back my lord." Rin said in a happy voice.

"I have missed you so much." Rin added.

"I have missed you to Rin." Shesshomaru told her.

It was that night, that Rin had started packing up the things she would need to travel with Sesshomaru. After so long Sesshomaru had finally let his true feelings for Rin to be known to her and that he was wanting her to come back.

The next morning

After Rin had finally woke up she went to see if the others were up yet. When she walked into the living room everyone looked up at her.

"Rin is it true what Sesshomaru said?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I'm relly going back to live with Sesshomaru, Kagome. I've missed him a lot even if he does come and visit me some times. I've missed adventurr, and being free." Rin told everyone in a calm voice.

"I hope you fair well then. And you know where we live. we will miss you Rin." Kaede said in her old rough voice.

"I will miss you all." Rin told the group before Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin herself left to go back to their lords home in the Western lands.

The much awaited chapter two is here and done. going to have to wait a bit with chapter three since i havent finished it yet. I'm having trouble thinking of what to do next and I'm writing in a different style with chapter three that i hope works out. sorry that chapter two isn't that long. until next time. Enjoy!


	3. Back home part 1

Ok so chapter three is here. sorry it took so long writers block can be a bitch at times. Well as I said this is chapter three and I hope you like it. It's kinda long though (my bad) it's just so good as well.

Back home

Rins POV

"Wow this place has changed. It's more dirty then clean" I said when I seen the front of the castle.

"I'll tell the servents to dust the place then" Sesshomaru said as he walked to his office/room.

"How's lord Sesshomaru been Jaken? I since a change in him that wasn't there once when I was traveling with him." I commented.

"He has missed you. Our lord has also been dealing with trouble makers as well." Jaken told me in his usual matter of fact voice.

"So more trouble has risen since i was gone. Poor Sesshomaru-sama. It must be hard on him." I said in a sad voice.

"It's been long. BUt you know our lord. Always being strong and fearsome."Jaken stated.

"Yes, thats what makes him also lovable." I added to myself.

X...X...X...X

"Lord Sesshomaru dinner is ready if you want to eat." I told him.

"No, Rin I don't want to eat tonight. What I want is peace and to be by myself for the time being." Sesshomaru said in his normal cold voice.

"Okay my lord. Sorry to disturb you." I said in a low voice.

"Rin I'm sorry I growled at you. Please forgive me." Sesshomaru apoligized. He then got up to go give me a hug before I left his room.

"It's okay my lord. I'm used to your attitudes." I said in a calm voice.

"That maybe so but that doesn't give me the right to act like an ass on the day we just got back." Sesshomaru said now angry with himself.

"I want to make this up to you Rin." Sesshomaru said in low voice.

"You don't have to make up to me lord. I'm just glad to have you standing in front of me. I have missed you so much my lord." I told him.

"Rin, I still want to make this up to you. I had no right to growl at you."Sesshomaru told me.

"And I'm telling you, you dont' have to my lord. Having you is pay back enough." I said to my very stubbern lord.

"Very well then have it your way." Sesshomaru growled.

With that Sesshomaru turned around and returned to hiss paper work.

Later that night (no ones POV)

Sesshomaru couldn't stop thinking about Rin and at how much she had changed. In his minds eye she had grown to be a beautiful young woman. He couldn't stop thinking about wanting to kiss her full pink lips. This was distracting him from his paper work.

Rins POV

I couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Sesshomaru kept me up. I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted to kiss him. His lips looked so firm and luch. He's just so handsome. I love my lord with all that I am. He's the last thing I think about before I go to bed at night and even then I don't stop thinking about him.

X...X...X...X

**A/N- Okay so chapter 3 is going to be placed in parts for now till I figure out an ending for it so this may take a while to finish. Oh my A/N's are going to be in bold writing until further notice.**


	4. Back home part 2

**A/N- Chpater 3 part 2 is here now. If you ask me I think chapter 3 will be by far the longest chapter I have writen so far. I hope you like the story as much as I have liked writing it. This has a lil surprize in it for those who waited for chapter three to come out. Well have fun reading and remember to review my story.**

Back home part 2

There was unrest in Sesshomaru's castle now that RIn was back. The castle is now sparkeling clean in many places. Rin had always liked a clean home and made sure it stayed that way. If some thing wans't clean and Rin seen it she'd clean it or have someone clean it for her. This was when Sesshomaru was monst unsettled. He was usettled because he can't find half the things he'd need. And it would mainly be his foavorite pen that should never leave his desk or his room.

"Rin where the hell is my pen! I can't find it in my office on my desk." Sesshomaru growled.

"Look in you center drawer where all your pens are my lord." I told him in my usual sweet and calm voice.

"Found it. Thank you Rin. Sorry I growled at you." Sesshomaru said in a much calmer voice now. A voice I never heardd him speak in before now.

"It's okay my lord. I keep telling the maids not to clean your office and room but they don't listen to me. I had to clean up a mess that Ah-un had made because they wouldn't clean it up. Heck I cleaned the whole castle up by myself." I added complaining just a little. So what if I sounded like a kid, I don't care it's time Sesshomaru knew who cleans his castle during the day. The only room that the maids clean are Sesshomaru's office and bed room.

"So thats why I cannot find you most of the time. Your busy cleaning. I'll have a talk with the servents tomorrow if I'm not busy." Sesshomaru said in a low but kind voice.

"You don't have to my lord I don't mind doing the cleaning at all. I know this place is getting clean and that's all that counts." I told Sesshomaru in a calm but happy voice.

"Oh but I am Rin. I don't like having to search for my favorite pen. And you shouldn't have to clean the castle at all. That's why I have servents. To clean." Sesshomaru said in a low and minicing voice.

"Okay my lord do as you please." I tell him. Giving up the argument between us. With that I leave Sesshomaru to his paper work. It would not be wise to stay and anger my lord. That I know.

X...X...X...X

That night

"Rin may I speak with you for a moment?" Sesshomaru asks in a calm voice.

"Yes, what is it you want to talk to me about?" I asked him in a sweet voice.

"Follow me then Rin." Sesshomaru said.

So I followed him. not knowing where we were going. Sesshomaru opens the door to his room and lets her enter first. After they are both in he shuts and locks his door.

"What did you want to talk about my lord?" I ask him. I know he can tell I'm worried by the way my voice sounds.

"Rin you have no need to worry. What I have to talk to you about is more personal."

"Rin I want you. I want you to be my mate, my wife, my lady, my love. I have loved you for a long time. I have missed you ever since I left you in the human village. I want you to be mine and only mine. I love you Rin." Seeshomaru told me. He shocked me in the process.

"Oh my lord I love you to and yes I'll be your wife, your mate, your lady, and your love. I love only you and belong only to you." I told him. I was so happy I was crying.

"No need to cry Rin." Sesshomaru said

"I cannot help it my lord you made me so happy." I told him between sobs

"Rin just call me by my name." Sesshomaru said in a soft voice.

"Sesshomaru..." I said in a voice I never knew I had.

"Say my name agian." He demanded

"Sesshomaru" I said again just to please him.

Then he did the one thing I wasn't expecting him to do. He kissed me.

Sesshomaru back Rin up against a wall while he was still kissing her. Rin didn't mind though. In fact she loved it. His lips were firm and warm just like she thought.

Sesshomaru licked Rins bottom lip asking to enter her nouth with his tongue. She opened up for him. He slid his tongue in her mouth deepening the kiss. Rin moaned as Sesshomaru continued on kissing her like this. They broke apart gasping for air.

"Rin I think you should leave before this gets way out of hand. I don't want to defile you before we are married. Sesshomaru said between breaths.

"Okay." I said still pantig.

I left with that wishing that I didn't have to go. Man how he knew how to kiss me senceless.

**A/N- CLIFF HANGER. Uh oh. So will little Rin finally get her man or will the rating of this story have to change. I love this. You all probley thought that there was going to be a lemon nope sorry not yet at least. I know I'm evil. but deal with it. LOL. Chapter four after this people.**


	5. The wedding

The wedding

3 weeks later

"Lady Rin you must hurry Ah-Un cannot wait much longer." Jaken said

"Jaken don't rush me. It's bad enough that I can't find my other shoe." Rin said. Starting to get pissed at this point.

"Go bare foot. You did it before." Jaken stated.

"NO... Jaken now shut up before I throw you out of a window or into a wall. I'm not going to have Sesshomaru growl at me for doing so. Oh wait... found my shoe. Now lets go." Rin said still pissed at Jaken.

Who could blame the girl though it was after all her wedding day. And she was getting her man. This lightened her mood a lot. 3 weeks of wanting him and now she can have him all to herself. She smiled at that thought.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was so happy he was scary. Really he couldn't stop smiling for the world. He couldn't stop thinking of Rin for one minute. After all this is their wedding day.

X...X...X...X

An hour later

"Rin your mine now, to do as I so wish." Sesshomaru whispered in Rins ear.

She giggled "so it would seen my love."

"You bet it is." He growled.

"Wanna leave the party?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not yet... I want to have more cake."

"You and your sweets Rin I swear you must love sweets more then me." Sesshomaru complained.

"Now thats a problem. I can't have my lord thinking that I love sweets more then him. That's just not right. I'm going to have to fix that." Rin said in a cheerie voice.

"How so?" Sesshomaru just had to ask.

Rin gave her best smile with a hint of evil behind it.

"Oh shit!" Was all Sesshomaru said before Rin climbed into his lap and kissed him with so much passion that if they were standing up they would have fell to the floor.

Sesshomaru kissed Rin back with so much force and passion that her lips would be brused for a week.

"Get a room you two." Koga yelled out.

"Yeah we don't need to see that" InuYahsha yelled.

"Fluffy lets go to our room we can have so much more fun there." Rin said in a fevered voice.

"Lets go NOW." Sesshomaru agreed with a growl.

The newly mated/ married couple ran to Sesshomaru's room to have some 'fun' away from the guests. This way they can have some time alone together finally. When they reached their room Rin was shocked to see that Sesshomaru had a sakura tree planted out side of his room.

"What's the sakura tree for Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Your sent. To me you smell of sakura. I had it planted when you returned. I couldn't get you out of my mind so I went with the next best thing." Sesshomaru said

"Sesshomaru you should have come to me. I would have let you in." Rin said.

"And let things get out of hand before our wedding night no I couldn't. The real thing was tempting so I went with flowers till this night. This Sesshomaru will never dishonor you. I lone you to much to do so." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh Sesshomaru I love you to." Rin said.

It's then that Sesshomaru kissed Rin. The kiss was filled with love, passion, and heat. As the kiss went on hands got bolder and roamed bodies. Sesshomaru broke the kiss first. Both needing air.

"Rin help me remove my armer. We both are wearing far to much." Sesshomaru said in a husky voice.

"As long as you help me my love." Rin said

"I will, oh how I will." Sesshomaru said working Rins obi to get Rins yukata off of her.

After Sesshomarus armer and cloths were off and Rins yukata pooled at her feet they boht drew in each others nakedness.

Rin had nice round breasts with rosy pink nipples a toned body and legs Sesshomaru could lick on forever.

Sesshomaru had a sculped body however. Strong arms, a chest women would kill to see, his face that of an angel. In other words he had the body of a sex god.

Rin was the first to break the scilence though.

"And thats whats under all those kimonos you wear. Sexy!" Rin said in an approving voice.

"Glad you like what you see. Now back to business." Sesshomaru said

At that He started worshiping Rin with his mouth. He started with her neck and as he went Sesshomaru left hickeys in his wake. From her neck he moved to her chest. It was there that he worshiped her breasts with his mouth as well and almost ruined a moment.

"Rin if you want to stop just tell me ok" Sesshomaru said.

"Stop and I'll punish you for it" Rin threated.

And with that said Sesshomaru continued on his journey over Rins body.

..X..X..X..X

An hour later

After all the fun Rin and Sesshomaru had they were tired and woren out. Rin had finally fallen asleep about half an hour ago across Sesshomarus chest.

Sesshomaru however was still up and thinking. That was before he smelt a new sent from Rin. It was then that he knew he was going to be a dad. Withthat thought on his mind Sesshomaru fell straight to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

OK so I have for now decide that I'm going to discontinue Rin's Choice cause to be honest I really lost the habit of writing the chapters for it and my inspiration went out the window a long time ago but till I can think of a better story line for this fic I'm done writing it. Sorry to disappoint a few of you.

Earth to earth heart to heart.


End file.
